


I Know You

by missblatherskite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: There was something about her face.





	I Know You

It was a huge, huge lecture hall that despite the space only had tiny little desks, with little pull up writing boards that couldn’t fit an entire notebook, let alone the huge textbook. It was a gen ed requirement, and the class was only taught once a semester, so it was nearly filled to the brim with students. Lexa didn’t mind being in a room full of people, but she did mind being in a class full. She had chosen this college specifically for the small class sizes and having to take a class with even more students than her overcrowded high school irked her. At least she would, hopefully, only have to deal with it once. The lecture hall was the only one in the college, and only used for the most popular 101 level courses.

 

She just had to get through this one class, this one semester. The other classes she had had were in decently sized, but cozy little classrooms, with few enough students that everyone could actually participate in discussions. That was what she enjoyed. She wasn’t going to college to listen to a professor lecture from a chair where she could barely make out his face. She had excellent vision, so the fact that she had to squint to see some of the smaller writing on the board demonstrated just how ridiculous lecture halls were.

 

When the class was over, it was practically a stampede of students, all trying to leave as quickly as possible, the crowd getting jammed up all trying to fit through the only two doors that lead out of the room. It certainly wasn’t the best design, Lexa thought. It was probably a safety hazard too—she was surprised it had passed a fire inspection. She had no desire to join the crowd, so she simply packed up her things and waited in her seat for the majority of students to get out. When nearly everyone was out, she stood up and made her way out at a leisurely pace. She had no other classes today, and she had no plans for tonight, so she felt no need to rush back to her dorm.

 

She was just thinking about stopping at the little cafe on campus for a milkshake when someone hit her from behind. Hard. She just barely managed to keep herself from falling.

 

“Ah! Ah! Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I tripped, and I probably shouldn’t have been walking so close to you, so I wouldn’t have hit you….”

 

Lexa turned around to look at the babbling girl and immediately froze. She knew her. She knew she knew her. Wavy blonde hair, half tied back from her face, pale skin and blue, blue eyes. She _knew_ her. And yet she couldn’t recall a single time she had seen her in her life.

 

“I know you,” came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

 

The girl was staring at her.

 

“I mean, sorry, you look really familiar,” Lexa paused, trying to calm her heart beat, to stop being so nervous over nothing. “Have we met? I’m Alexan—I mean Lexa. Everyone calls me Lexa, I don’t know why I started to say Alexandra,” Lexa cut herself off before she could keep babbling. She’s met pretty girls before. She’s met pretty girls before that she used to have massive crushes on and didn’t get this nervous. She shouldn’t be freaking out because she’s talking to a pretty girl she’s not even sure she’d met before.

 

The girl was just staring at her and Lexa could hit herself for being such an idiot. She had definitely weirded her out. But before she could apologize and run away the girl spoke.

 

“I think I do know you,” she said softly. “Or well, I think I recognize you too. You look familiar. I’m Clarke.”

 

“Lexa,” She winced as soon as she said it, adding repeating her name to her list of embarrassing things she’d said.

 

“Are you from New York? I’m from the city, maybe we met somewhere…”

 

Clarke shook her head. “I’m from California. I’ve never been to New York before coming to school here—I hadn’t even been out of California before. Did you ever visit?”

 

“No. I’ve only been around the east coast…and Canada.”

 

“Huh,” Clarke stared at her face a little longer then smiled. “Well, maybe this means we should know each other? I don’t know that many people here yet. We could get coffee?”

 

“Yes!” She said far too loudly, immediately after Clarke had stopped talking. “I was just about to go to the cafe now…”

 

“I have another class in twenty. Are you free tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, I’m free,” Lexa forces herself to speak calmly. “Would the afternoon work? Around two.” Truthfully, Lexa was free all day, and even if she wasn’t she would cancel in an instant so she could go to coffee with Clarke—but she thought suggesting a time would help her look less ridiculously eager.

 

“Yeah, two sounds good,” Clarke smiled at her. “I should probably start towards my next class now. I’ll see you tomorrow Lexa.”

 

“I’ll see you.” Lexa called after Clarke, and immediately wanted to hit her head against the wall for saying something that sounded so awkward. She couldn’t have just said goodbye like a normal person? She stood there for a minute, wallowing in her embarrassment, before she straightened up and pushed it to the back of her mind. She would put the date—meeting!—down in her planner (even though there was no way she would forget)

 

That night she dreamed of swords and armor, fire falling to the ground, and a throne that was hers. She felt a crown weighing down of her head, one that wasn’t seen. And finally she saw dirty, tangled blonde hair and defiant eyes.

 

When she woke, she didn’t forget her dream—it was clearer and sharper than any dream should be, it was more solid than most memories. Even though she normally forgot most of her dreams, she could still tell this one wasn’t normal. It was full of impressions, small slices of images rather than any kind of event. She didn’t move through the dream, she didn’t do anything, she just saw images fade inand out and fade in the next one. But it was the emotions more than the rest that told her it wasn’t the same as other dreams—it was the emotions that unnerved her. Because they were real. They were as real as anything she had ever felt, and even now that she was awake she felt the deep echoes of them.

 

No. This was ridiculous. She had a strange dream, but now she was awake and there was no use dwelling on it. So she got up and tried to turn all her focus to getting ready, but something in her mind kept telling her _it happened it happened it happened_.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another college reincarnation au. This is a little rough so I may edit it before I post the next chapter? Updates may be sporadic due to school and the like.


End file.
